


and in our separate worlds, we sleep alone

by bigbraveboop



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: HIV/AIDS, M/M, Poetry, Sad, ambiguous pov, angsty, death personified, tbh you could probably read this with no knowledge of falsettos, this can be from whizzer or marvin's pov idk tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbraveboop/pseuds/bigbraveboop
Summary: ❝it's a funny thing,losing everything when you still have everythingexcept for onehow do you live?❞⤷ it's poetry, my dear
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	and in our separate worlds, we sleep alone

**Author's Note:**

> this  
> is a thing. idk man i thought poetry fit my writing style  
> tell me what you think !!
> 
> title from coffee breath by sofia mills !!
> 
> \- elisa <3

silence, silence, silence

an endless cacophony of nothing

the deafening ringing, muffled

he can’t hear anything, can see nothing

blind to it, now deaf

he lies in the arms of the reaper,

cold hands a blanket.

eyes half white,

warmth and light snatched away

pieces, reminders of what once was

flashes in the mind 

beauty.

it's a funny thing, 

losing everything when you still have everything 

except for one

how do you live? 

when you've watched a piece of your heart

kind, innocent, pretty

when you watch that die

how do you go on? 

are you even supposed to?

one life, and another, and another

ripped away by a faceless, nameless killer

a number, a number, a number

a line on a graph, a percentage, a statistic 

that's what he becomes

he thinks curses at those who make him a statistic

who refuse to acknowledge the life in those eyes

the warmth underneath his skin.

he curses them, and the world around them burns. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
